2184 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Cylinder920 and the help of HurricaneAndrew92 (Alternate))
The 2184 Atlantic hurricane season is officially the most active Atlantic hurricane season in recorded history. The impact of the season was widespread and catastrophic, throughout an explosion of storms. For the only time in the Atlantic, Every calendar month featured at least one storm, including February and March. Its storms caused an estimated total of ??? deaths and approximately ??? billion in damage, making it the second costliest season on record, surpassed only by the ??? season. Because of the level of activity, the NOAA decided to used the 2185 and 2186 names, which affected the names what would have been used in 2186 and 2187. However, after the name 'William', the NOAA uses the Greek alphabet, like they were supposed to do. Category 5 Hurricanes --> ImageSize = width:815 height:380 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2184 till:01/01/2185 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2184 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/01/2184 till:06/01/2184 color:C1 text:"Alex (C1)" from:04/01/2184 till:10/01/2184 color:TS text:"Bonnie (TS)" from:12/01/2184 till:15/01/2184 color:C1 text:"Colin (C1)" from:18/01/2184 till:23/01/2184 color:TS text:"Danielle (SS)" from:03/02/2184 till:04/02/2184 color:TS text:"Earl (TS)" from:06/03/2184 till:09/03/2184 color:C2 text:"Fiona (C2)" from:19/04/2184 till:21/04/2184 color:TS text:"Gaston (TS)" from:20/04/2184 till:24/04/2184 color:TS text:"Hermine (TS)" from:21/04/2184 till:24/04/2184 color:TS text:"Ian (SS)" from:15/05/2184 till:20/05/2184 color:TS text:"Julia (TS)" from:17/05/2184 till:21/05/2184 color:TS text:"Karl (TS)" from:19/05/2184 till:22/05/2184 color:TS text:"Lisa (TS)" from:26/05/2184 till:30/05/2184 color:TS text:"Martin (TS)" from:01/06/2184 till:13/06/2184 color:C1 text:"Nicole (C1)" from:12/06/2184 till:17/06/2184 color:TS text:"Owen (TS)" from:13/06/2184 till:15/06/2184 color:C2 text:"Paula (C2)" from:17/06/2184 till:24/06/2184 color:C2 text:"Richard (C2)" from:17/06/2184 till:26/06/2184 color:C1 text:"Shary (C1)" from:19/06/2184 till:22/06/2184 color:TS text:"Tobias (TS)" from:22/06/2184 till:26/06/2184 color:TS text:"Virginie (TS)" from:26/06/2184 till:28/06/2184 color:C1 text:"Walter (C1)" from:27/06/2184 till:02/07/2184 color:C2 text:"Arlene (C2)" from:03/07/2184 till:07/07/2184 color:C1 text:"Bret (C1)" barset:break from:04/07/2184 till:13/07/2184 color:C4 text:"Cindy (C4)" from:10/07/2184 till:21/07/2184 color:C5 text:"Don (C5)" from:21/07/2184 till:29/07/2184 color:TS text:"Emily (TS)" from:23/07/2184 till:25/07/2184 color:TS text:"Franklin (TS)" from:31/07/2184 till:06/08/2184 color:C3 text:"Gert (C3)" from:01/08/2184 till:10/08/2184 color:C2 text:"Harold (C2)" from:03/08/2184 till:13/08/2184 color:TS text:"Idalia (TS)" from:03/08/2184 till:06/08/2184 color:TS text:"Jose (TS)" from:09/08/2184 till:14/08/2184 color:C5 text:"Katia (C5)" from:09/08/2184 till:18/08/2184 color:TS text:"Lee (TS)" from:13/08/2184 till:21/08/2184 color:C2 text:"Margot (C2)" from:13/08/2184 till:15/08/2184 color:TS text:"Nigel (TS)" from:15/08/2184 till:20/08/2184 color:C2 text:"Ophelia (C2)" from:21/08/2184 till:01/09/2184 color:C1 text:"Philippe (C1)" from:22/08/2184 till:24/08/2184 color:TS text:"Rina (TS)" from:24/08/2184 till:07/09/2184 color:C4 text:"Sean (C4)" from:27/08/2184 till:01/09/2184 color:C1 text:"Tammy (C1)" from:27/08/2184 till:31/08/2184 color:TS text:"Vince (TS)" from:28/08/2184 till:02/09/2184 color:C2 text:"Whitney (C2)" from:30/08/2184 till:11/09/2184 color:C1 text:"Alberto (C1)" from:01/09/2184 till:06/09/2184 color:TS text:"Beryl (TS)" from:01/09/2184 till:02/09/2184 color:TS text:"Chris (TS)" from:05/09/2184 till:08/09/2184 color:TS text:"Debby (TS)" barset:break from:05/09/2184 till:09/09/2184 color:TS text:"Ernesto (TS)" from:08/09/2184 till:12/09/2184 color:C2 text:"Francine (C2)" from:08/09/2184 till:21/09/2184 color:C5 text:"Gordon (C5)" from:12/09/2184 till:15/09/2184 color:TS text:"Helene (TS)" from:12/09/2184 till:20/09/2184 color:C4 text:"Isaac (C4)" from:14/09/2184 till:27/09/2184 color:C4 text:"Joyce (C4)" from:14/09/2184 till:18/09/2184 color:C3 text:"Kirk (C3)" from:17/09/2184 till:19/09/2184 color:TS text:"Leslie (TS)" from:20/09/2184 till:12/10/2184 color:C1 text:"Milton (C1)" from:21/09/2184 till:04/10/2184 color:C4 text:"Nadine (C4)" from:21/09/2184 till:26/09/2184 color:C1 text:"Oscar (C1)" from:23/09/2184 till:26/09/2184 color:TS text:"Patty (TS)" from:28/09/2184 till:29/09/2184 color:TS text:"Rafael (TS)" from:01/10/2184 till:04/10/2184 color:TS text:"Sara (TS)" from:08/10/2184 till:11/10/2184 color:C2 text:"Tony (C2)" from:11/10/2184 till:16/10/2184 color:C3 text:"Valerie (C3)" from:13/10/2184 till:20/10/2184 color:C4 text:"William (C4)" from:17/10/2184 till:24/10/2184 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:18/10/2184 till:22/10/2184 color:C1 text:"Beta (C1)" from:25/10/2184 till:28/10/2184 color:TS text:"Gamma (TS)" from:27/10/2184 till:29/10/2184 color:TS text:"Delta (TS)" from:14/11/2184 till:22/11/2184 color:TS text:"Epsilon (TS)" from:22/11/2184 till:28/11/2184 color:TS text:"Zeta (TS)" barset:break from:29/11/2184 till:08/12/2184 color:C1 text:"Eta (C1)" from:04/12/2184 till:10/12/2184 color:C1 text:"Theta (C1)" from:04/12/2184 till:07/12/2184 color:TS text:"Iota (TS)" from:07/12/2184 till:12/12/2184 color:TS text:"Kappa (TS)" from:07/12/2184 till:11/12/2184 color:TS text:"Lambda (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2184 till:01/02/2184 text:January from:01/02/2184 till:01/03/2184 text:February from:01/03/2184 till:01/04/2184 text:March from:01/04/2184 till:01/05/2184 text:April from:01/05/2184 till:01/06/2184 text:May from:01/06/2184 till:01/07/2184 text:June from:01/07/2184 till:01/08/2184 text:July from:01/08/2184 till:01/09/2184 text:August from:01/09/2184 till:01/10/2184 text:September from:01/10/2184 till:01/11/2184 text:October from:01/11/2184 till:01/12/2184 text:November from:01/12/2184 till:01/01/2185 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" January --- 4 storms (+4 points) Total = 4 storms (2 hurricanes) February --- 1 storm (+1 point) Total = 5 storms March --- 1 storm (+1 point) Total = 6 storms (1 hurricane) April --- 3 storms (+3 points) Total = 9 storms May --- 4 storms (+4 points) Total = 13 storms June --- 9 storms (+9 points) Total = 22 storms (6 hurricanes) July --- 5 storms (+5 points) Total = 27 storms (3 hurricanes) (2 major hurricanes) August --- 16 storms (+16 points) Total = 43 storms (10 hurricanes) (3 major hurricanes) September --- 16 storms (+16 points) Total = 59 storms (8 hurricanes) (6 major hurricanes) October --- 8 storms (+8 points) Total = 67 storms (4 hurricanes) (2 major hurricanes) November --- 3 storms (+3 points) Total = 70 storms (1 hurricane) December --- 4 storms (+3 points) Total = 74 storms in whole summary (1 hurricane) (36 hurricanes in whole summary) (13 major hurricanes in whole summary) Retired Names --- Cindy, Katia, Sean, Gordon, Joyce, Nadine, William Hurricane Alex On January 1, a weak, extratropical cyclone formed along a cold front about 2,000 miles (3,200 km) southwest of the Azores. The cyclone moved eastward at first, but turned to the south and southwest on January 3. By that time, the front was dissipating north. Early on January 5, a ship near the storm's center observed hurricane-force winds, and a minimum pressure of 992 mbar (29.3 inHg). After the observation, the Atlantic hurricane reanalysis project assessed that the system transitioned into a tropical storm on January 3, and was given the name "Alex", and intensified into a hurricane a day later, with peak winds of 80 mph (130 km/h) on January 5. Thereafter, no other ships reported hurricane-force winds, suggesting that Alex weakened, and was no longer a tropical cyclone after January 6. There was no evidence of a circulation on January 7. Alex is one of the eight Atlantic tropical cyclones to attain hurricane intensity in the month of January, and one of just ten Atlantic storms known to have occurred in that month. The others are a hurricane in 1938, a tropical storm in 1951, Hurricane Alice in 1955, a subtropical storm in 1978, Tropical Storm Zeta in 2006, Hurricane Alex in 2016, and the other storm names Bonnie, Colin, and Danielle all in 2184. Tropical Storm Bonnie As, the calendar entered the new year, cyclogenesis occurred with an extratropical frontal wave over the western North Atlantic Ocean due to a closed low forming in a mid-level trough, which eventually produced a low-pressure center at the surface by January 2. Ships recorded moderate gales up to 60 miles per hour (97 km/h) and the new surface low, which formed several hundred miles east-southeast of Bermuda. While initially lacking tropical attributes, the cyclone headed southeast for two days before curving southwestward. As it did so, the temperature of the system warmed in its lower levels, causing the cyclone to evolve into a more barotropic system. Late on January 4, the system shrank in size and began developing an inner core; reanalysis determined that the system became a tropical storm now, and recieved the name "Bonnie", though it would have likely been considered subtropical beginning in the early 2200s. Category:Extremely Active Seasons